As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a UE as a relay node or relay UE for relaying communication between a base station or access node, and an end-user UE. Relay UEs may be used at the edge of a coverage area of an access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other UEs to increase the available throughput to the UEs being relayed. Relay UEs may also be implemented in networks to reduce backhaul costs by providing wireless backhaul to the core network. However, relay UEs may not receive enough resources, or be given enough priority by the access node, to effectively improve the service and/or network conditions of the other UEs being relayed.